


cheeseballs?

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, ITS BASICALLY MEVIE WITH OTHER NAMES OKAY?, cheeseballs remain superior idc, lmao pls forgive me for putting this under the mevie tag SHDHSHDDSH, this is literally so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: maybe cheeseballs won't stay to be the only good thing in their lives.
Relationships: April/June, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	cheeseballs?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi SHDHSDHSDH, anyways, yes, we've only met miss april for like a day but here's a fic of her and dove's non existent character

She wasn't actually the most perfect dancer out there. She wasn't, "broadway's next big thing," but she's made it. April was back in New York, doing what she loved instead of doing what she thought she wanted. She ditched broadway to teach kids how to dance and honestly? That's been the best thing she's ever did. 

She luggs her duffel on one shoulder as she gets out of the elevator, already fishing for her keys inside her pocket with the same hand while her other hand was on her phone, scrolling through the messages her girls had sent her from Wisconsin.

She's so familiar with her surroundings she didn't even have to look up from her phone as she jams her keys into the keyhole, I mean, it works every single time but this time, it won't budge open. 

"Oh my god." She mumbles, tearing her gaze away from her phone as she tries her keys again, twisting and turning them until she hears a laugh from behind her. Slowly, she turns around, seeing a blonde in front of her, she raises her eyebrows. 

"How can I help you?" She asks, leaning on the door and adjusting her duffel when the blonde laughs, "Uh, that's my door. That's my apartment." She chuckles, pointing at the door as April furrows her eyebrows, "It's my door. This is my apartment." 

The blonde can give her a look as she crosses her arms, "Yeah? Why isn't it opening then?" She challenges with a smirk that April could only glare at, "Well, because, uh, it's the wrong key, I guess?" She stammers, pulilng the key away from the hole as the other girl takes hers, showing it obnoxiously to the instructor and opening her door with ease.

April's cheeks began to flush as she avoids the blonde's gaze, "Hey, next time, try not to open my door, yeah?" She chuckles, shutting the door in front of her as she enters her apartment. The dancer could only clear her throat and awkwardly move to her apartment. "Well, shit."

She enters it, throwing the duffel on the couch and taking off her shirt as she heads to the kitchen, taking a bottle of water and gulping it in one go as she remembers the blonde's features. She had green eyes, pink plump lips, a dimpled smile and pale skin. 

And look, she might be a mess that's just been fixed or something but she's not going to mess herself up more by associating herself with the blonde next door. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. 

Or so she thought because the moment she could catch up on her favorite show, the moment she can finally have some peace and quiet, some time on her own. She hears a a loud crash, then a loud bang, and then it went on and on until crashes and clangs turned to music. "What now?" 

Groaning, she takes her sweater, about to knock on the blonde's door when she remembers her words to herself earlier. _Do not associate yourself with the blonde even if she's cute._

"I need some cheeseballs." She mumbles to herself, closing her eyes and taking her baseball cap from the back of the door. A tub won't be enough for tonight. 

//

She enters the grocery, eyes half closed and about to pass out due to tiredness when she sees the snack aisle. At that moment, her eyes light up, already skipping to the aisle to grab a tub or two of cheeseballs. She's bi and she's a mess, let her be. 

And when I tell you she gasped and rushed to get the last tub since there was only one left was an understatement. In hindsight, maybe if you play the security camera footage back, you'll _clearly_ see that she grabbed or even touched it first. 

But no, instead of her hand coming in contact with the plastic lid of the tub, she feels skin, she feels flesh. "No offense, you have great hands and all but this is _my_ tub." She hears an annoyingly familiar voice tell her, she groans, tugging on the handle, "No, I got here first, this is _my_ tub."

At that, the other girl looks up, about to curse her off or something until she realizes who it was. "Oh, look, it's you! Say, did you find your apartment?" She teases with a smirk, annoying the raven haired girl more that she tugs on the handle harder, "I did find it, thank you very much. Now hands off."

"I got here first, _princess_." She replies, pulling on the bottom of the plastic case, April growls, "Uh, no, _I_ got here first. You just magically appeared out of nowhere." She groans, still pulling on the lid, the midget could only grunt, "Hey! Come on, you nearly broke into my apartment, let me have this!"

"Let you have this? You embarrassed me." She retorts, putting much more force in her pulling that the lid nearly broke, the blonde's eyes widen, "Hey, hey! Stop it. Look, how about, I pay for this and I don't remind you of how you nearly broke inside my home."

April raises an eyebrow, "Interesting bargain but I would rather be reminded of it while I take this last tub of cheeseballs." She retorts, _nearly._ She was literally an _inch_ away from taking it completely and having the blonde lose when she knocks it over purposely, "Look, I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier, but I'm tired and I'm broke so can we just _please_ split and share it?"

"Do you normally tell people you're tired and broke?" She asks incredulously, silently agreeing to the deal as she takes her wallet, handing out her six dollars to the blonde as she picks up the barrell, "No? I'm usually not but I'm literally begging you to stop arguing with me."

"And why would I do that?" April asks, the blonde could only sigh as she shakes her head, "I- My name's June, okay? I'm a struggling producer and I'm broke. Cheeseballs are the only good thing in my life right now." She mutters, introducing herself as they reach the counter, April could only smile. 

"That's funny. I'm April, by the way." She replies, looking at her with a small grin as June chuckles, "Did not expect that to be your name but it's nice to meet you, April." She greets, offering her hand out which the girl takes, "And it's nice to meet you to, June."

"So, where to?" She asks, grabbing the bag and pulling the barrell of orange junk closer to her chest, "To make it up for nearly breaking into your house earlier, does my apartment sound good to you?" 

June could only smile, nodding her head. Literally, the cheeseballs were the only good thing in their lives right now but, maybe, just, _maybe_ , that would change. 


End file.
